mortypediafandomcom-20200216-history
Tomrida
Tomrida is a Jarradian state located in the west of the country. Tomrida was named after explorer Dimitry Tomrida who was the first European explorer to step foot in the borders of the state. He was the first European to settle and to also live in Tomrida in 1538. Residents living in Tomrida are known as "Tomridans". Tomrida remained vastly uninhabited but provided a useful transport route for native Jarradians who lived nearby the modern state. Tomrida was settled in 1806 and many cities which mostly compromise the state today were settled between 1830 and 1850. It did not become a state despite its early settlement because of its insignificance at the time. Tomrida in a way did become a state in 1848 along with its many neighbors down south due to the formation of the Free Confederate Unions. This new state which would become a territory known as Burklemore-Vorpommen made Weinmania the state capital, and later on its official establishment in 1898, the city would then again become the state capital. Its early settlement boosted huge populations from 52,000 to 367,000 in 1860 and over 700,000 in 1910. The state has a successful industrial economy, and is the 54th most extensive and the 2nd least populous state of the 65 Jarradian states. History Tomrida was never inhabited and was a source for successful transportation to other areas by the native peoples of the country. Dimitry Tomrida was the first European who explored the present land of Tomrida in 1538, and a few months later settled there. The first European settlement in 1538 is the current site of Weinmania, named after his homemade wine Dimitry Tomrida would always make. As Jarradia after 1769 had all land on its island, Tomrida was settled not long in 1806 and within the four year period, over 50,000 settlers began living there. Tomrida was still under a territory and was not a state, despite the large inflows of people who wanted to live in Tomrida. Tomrida became important for the establishment of Burkifornia due to its close presence on the state. While Burkifornia was established in 1820, the site of Tomrida had no credit to its establishment and the hopefulness of becoming a state itself was diminished. Weinmania became an important city in the west and had more potential than all the cities in Burkifornia. The site of Tomrida directly bordered the states which would form the North Jarradian Confederation and because of this, many uncertain tensions began on the two borders of the Fort Morty Territory and the modern state of Tomrida. Peacekeeping guards were sent to the two borders to ensure that no conflict would begin. Despite the efforts, large border conflicts were common throughout its months and it caused a large toll on both sides. In 1848, Tomrida was annexed into the Free Confederate Unions and never joined the North Jarradian Confederation. Tomrida was apart of the new formed state of Burklemore-Vorpommen and Weinmania became the official capital of that state. In the middle of the nationwide war to reunite both sides as one country, the Siege of Weinmania occurred in the morning of 24 January, 1866. It was among the largest battles in history and completely destroy the western forces of the Free Confederate Army. Weinmania was captured and a few months later, Queanbeyan City, the capital of the Free Confederate Unions, was also captured. After the nationwide war, Tomrida became a territory once again under the USJ Empire. Many immigrants from Europe arrived in Tomrida during the 1870s and 1880s and reconstructed Weinmania completely. The land of Tomrida was one of the most European cultural areas in the country. Tomrida became an official state on 27 November, 1898 under the USJ Empire. It was the 59th state to join the country, during the "Enactment of new states", which was established in 1870, and saw many new states emerge. Weinmania once again became the capital permanently in the state. In 1908, Tomrida was the first state in the whole country to enact a new law of permanently prohibiting guns and someone who possessed or sold guns would receive two decades worth of prison time. Geography Tomrida is bordered by Burkifornia and a tiny proportion of Burvada on the north; Fort Morty and Burxas on the east; New Burxico on the south; and Plazmonzona on the west. The state has among the fewest counties at only 11 counties, but the state overall has 482 cities in all these counties. Greater Weinmania is the most populous county at 576,854 residents, and mainly consists of the Weinmania metro and the city itself. The geographic centre of Tomrida is Dimitry County. Geology Much of Tomrida has rocks throughout the whole state formed during the Phanerozoic eon. Because of its particular part of the region, rock formed during that eon is much more common than most states in the country. Tomrida was as well the subject to glaciation thousands of years ago. Topography Tomrida all over the region have many mountains and not many flat surface areas. Weinmania however is located in a giant flat surface region but is surrounded by mountains. Pretty much the central of Tomrida is flatter and the outer areas of the state are very mountainous and rocky. Lake Brandonburg is the lowest area in Tomrida, being below sea level. Tomrida overall is among the most rocky and mountainous states, and is home to the third tallest mountain the country, Black Mountain, reaching 2,161 metres (7,089 ft) in length. Its mean elevation of 692 metres is higher than 58 states altogether. Rivers Tomrida experienced chaotic droughts in recent history, which is why the state has hundreds of many empty river beds. The federal government has however come up with a plan to revive these dead rivers by using excess water from dams which would only be emptied out, and be transported. Sounding simple, the plan is extremely expensive and could be potentially dangerous to some areas. The Dimitry River primarily starts in Tomrida and spans all the way up to New Nortimus. The total distance of the river in Tomrida alone is 47 kilometres (29 miles). The Great Jarradian River, the longest in Jarradia extends itself into Tomrida from Burkifornia. 204 kilometres (127 miles) of the Great Jarradian Rivers lies in the state and goes through the city of Weinmania and many other large cities. National parks The National Park Authority has many areas in their name, despite the small size of Tomrida. It includes: *Zephyr National Park *Cool Pebble National Park *Velvet National Historic Trail *Great Tomridan Path Trail *Lake Heights *Westmore James Path Trail *Great Burkifornia Path Trail *Burklemore-Vorpommen Historic Site *St. James National Park *Illumanista National Park Climate Tomrida according to the Köppen climate classification has a humid continental climate and some areas of the state primarily have a humid subtropical climate. Tomrida most of the time experiences cold winters with lots of rain, to hot summers with small amounts of rain. Summers tend to be humid as well. Most of the rain falls during the winter times and floods often occur in the rural areas. Summers are very hot and are often humid, while winters are very cold and can go to freezing temperatures. The average temperature during the winter times is around 12° C (53.6 °F). Most of the western part of Tomrida on average gets 575 mm of rain (22.6 inches). A humid subtropical climate is common for Tomrida in some years with higher precipitation levels, very hot summers, and somewhat warm winters. Tomrida has experienced many droughts in the past, but high precipitation levels in the state indicate that Tomrida is no longer in a drought and have above average dam levels than many other states. Overall, average precipitation for the state is around 1,457 mm (57.99 inches), and Tomrida does not get much snow and frost tends to be rarer in the state than other states. Tomrida is among the most sunniest states in the country, and is almost sunnier than Plazmonzona and Burkifornia. Tomrida in its position is prone to disasters and devastating weather. However, its major cities tend to be much safer than its rural counterparts, as they are never in the trails of tornadoes or any other sort of disastrous event. Thunderstorms can be common in the winter, and very strong winds are common. F5 to EF5 tornadoes have been spotted; these are the most powerful tornadoes ever recorded. Tomrida does not have the highest amount of tornadoes recorded, but it does place itself 16th in the state list. Burkiana and Burkessee have the highest tornado recordings in the entire country. Tomrida is the state to however have the highest temperature ever recorded in Jarradian history at an extreme 54.3 °C (129.74 °F), recorded at Ghaskov on 16 July, 1955. Its lowest record was on 6 December, 1926 at -38 °C (-36.4 °C), near Portsmore. Tomrida has the highest temperature record at 54.3 °C (129.74 °F), with Burkifornia close behind at 53.8 °C (128.84 °F), New Burxico at 51.9 °C (125.42 °F), Burxas at 51.2 °C (124.16 °F), Burtah at 50.4 °C (122.72 °F), and Burklahoma at 50.1 °C (122.18 °F). Demographics The USJ Census Bureau estimates that the population of Tomrida was 1,045,622 on 1 January, 2012, a 0.70% increase since the 2010 United States of Jarradia Census. As of 2012, Tomrida had a population of 1,045,622, an increase of 3,674, or 0.35% of the prior year and an increase of 7,348, or 0.70% since the year 2010. From 2000-2012, the natural increase was expected to be around 16,847 people (that is 154,514 births minus 137,667 deaths), and a decrease due to net migration of 10,285 people out of the state. Immigration from outside the United States of Jarrad resulted in an increase of 36,115 people, and migration within the country produced a net loss of 52,962 people. The population density of Tomrida is 51.9 people per square kilometre. The largest city in Tomrida is the city of Weinmania, which is also the capital of the state of Tomrida. Race and ethnicity According to the 2010 United States of Jarradia Census, the racial makeup of the population was: *89.4% of the population was White Jarradian *2.3% was Black or African Jarradian *0.2 were Native Jarradian *3.3% was Asian or Asian Jarradian *4.8% were another race or had multiple races The largest ancestry group of Tomrida are the Romanians at a giant 86.4%, the highest majority of all states, even higher than Burnica. Religion Tomrida is known for having low attendances to church and recently the religious affiliations have declined greatly. The Jarradian Orthodox went from 79% in 1950 to only 29% in 2010. In 2010 the religious makeup of Tomrida goes as follows: 29% Jarradian Orthodox, 6.6% Roman Catholic, 2.9% Protestant, 1.2% Muslin, 0.3% Buddihist and 0.1% Jewish, along with 6.5% for different religious beliefs and 53.4% non-religious. The total attendance is 163,955 for the Jarradian Orthodox, 98,569 for Roman Catholics and Protestant, and 9,723 for Muslims. Religion was heavy in the 1800's-1950's, and since then religion has been falling. One of the main reasons were the tough policies on religion enacted by Communist Jarradia. Cities and towns Tomrida has a total of 482 cities and towns within its borders. In Tomrida, an incorporated area does have requirements on becoming a city. A defined city in Tomrida is a city with over 10,000 people and will never be under any township authority. An area that is approaching 10,000 people will be eligible on becoming a city. Regions of Tomrida Northeast The northeastern part of the Tomridan state is home to Volkhov, the second largest city in Tomrida and is home to 280,000 people. It borders Forty Morty and a tiny area of Burvada. Arnsberg and Koronadal are also present in the northeast of Tomrida. The largest Tomridan employer is also located in Volkhov, and Koronadal was voted as the best city for a family to live in in 2009 and 2010. All of these cities make up of the Volkhov metropolitan area. All of these cities are located directly in the James County of Tomrida. Brescia is the county seat of James County, and holds many important cities and also holds many Tomridan events yearly. James County is the fastest growing county in the state, far surpassing the Greater Weinmania region, even though Weinmania and its outer regions have a much larger population. James County also houses the wealthiest Tomridans and is home to many well known Jarradian celebrities. During World War II, Brescia, the seat of James County, was home to Jarradian super weapons which hardly any entered service. It was home of the main plan of the Jarradia Z-90 Tank, the largest tank to ever be planned at a giant 2,000 tonnes. Greater Weinmania Weinmania is the capital and largest city in Tomrida, located in the Greater Weinmania County. The Weinmania metropolitan area has over 566,000 people, the largest in the state. Weinmania in terms of population growth has no exceeded 10% in the last 30 years, but the city has had historical significance and is among the most important cities of the western proportion of the country. Weinmania has been ranked fifth in the best cities in the world to live in 2012 and 2013 and second in the country. Jarrington, D.C. was voted number one in the country and in the world. Around the state Slightly located out of the Greater Weinmania County, the city of Beaufort is known for its aerial production and houses several military colleges. The Jarradian Defence Military College is located in Beaufort. Southeast Southeast Tomrida is less populated and has a heavier rural population. The largest city in the southeast is Einbeck with nearly 21,000 residents. However the southeast was the site of a nuclear explosion accident in 1983, killing 2,847 people. Luckily enough the site of the accident wasn't near any major city in the region. Central Tomrida Central Tomrida is mainly located in the Greater Weinmania Region, but the outer areas contain the cities of Arauca and Lethbridge. Arauca is known for the whole site of the Burklemore-Vorpommen historic site. Arauca is known as a bush city, because of its presence being covered in bush and dedication of being a clean green city. Northwest The city of Hillsburg of 3,958 is located in the northwest of Tomrida. It is home of Vorpommen Palace and is also the area of Lake Neptune, a lake which covers 27% of the county Hillsburg is located in. Vorpommen Palace was used as a confederate congressional meeting place during the war shortly after Weinmania was captured by the North Jarradian Confederation. Gustavia is located 13 kilometres away from Hillsburg and is viewed as the largest city in the northwest of Tomrida, as well as the economic centre of the area. The northwest is seen as a very unpopulated place, although the area has very high tourism levels, making tourism the main industry of the northwest. Southwest The Great Burkifornia trail ends in the southwest of Tomrida, and is the site of the largest national park in the state of Tomrida. The southwest has no city over the population of 10,000 and the area overall has a total population of 12,464 people according to the 2010 Census. Economy The Jarradian Federal Government estimates the size of the Tomridan economy to be $89 billion, being one of the smallest economies in the country. The average Jarradian household in Tomrida makes $85,186 in 2012, slightly below the average, but nonetheless it's higher than most countries in the world. The unemployment rate is below the Jarradian average at 2.9% in January 2012. The Tomridan industry is very advanced, and is one of the most important factors of the Tomridan economy. There has been an increase of food production like meat and grain. Tomrida is a major producer of military equipment for the Jarradian Armed Forces. An increasing industry in Tomrida is the automobile industry and it ranks 12th out of 66 for the highest production of vehicles per year. Tomrida in 1992 had no virtual car industry as the government never focused on such industry and believed it would not work out, which is why millions of Jarradians were restricted access of getting a vehicle, and if a citizen managed to get one, strict driving laws would take place. Tomrida ranks 6th in production of meats and has the largest amount of abattoirs located in its borders. While there are 11,847 abattoirs in Jarradia, 867 are located in Tomrida. The average amount of slaughterhouses for each 66 states and territories is 179.5. Tomrida is also experiencing a rise of gas production within its state, but it ranks below when compared to its neighbours. The Tomridan economy usually focuses on military spending rather than its own self. As under law, states can give as much as they wish to the military, 7.7% of the total GDP of Tomrida goes to military spending. Many military corporations are located in Tomrida, such as United Beechcraft. Major companies which are quartered in Tomrida such as Eizdiha, the largest military industry in the western region of Jarradia. Eizdiha is located in Brescia, another city in Tomrida known for its military building and placement. Motors Jarradia's headquarters is located in Volkhov and is one of the largest vehicle manufacturing companies in the country. Tomrida Motors is another vehicle manufacturing company which is primarily focused on vehicle production in Tomrida itself. Taxes Due to the heavy military spending, the Tomridan government has kept their taxes low at 2.2%. Some cities have lower than 2.2% of higher than the average, and can be as much as 6.6%. The total amount of taxes paid in 1990, 2000, and 2010 was respectively $584.8 million, $623.6 million and $631.2 million. In 2020, the Tomridan state government are pulling in efforts of reducing military spending and reducing taxes, for higher incomes and lower tax rates. Luckily enough, Tomrida does not have any debt, unlike its neighbouring states. Jarradia has an outstanding level of debt which is under 50 billion dollars, and it is expected to be paid of by 2016, promised by Andrew Johns when withdrawing from presidency because it will be the end of his 4th term. Tomrida according to national statistics for having the 3rd lowest tax rate. Tomrida was only beaten by Burnneticut and Burkesland. The total tax rate has lowered from a peak of 10.3% in 1995 to 3.8% in 2012. The Jarradian federal government does not plan on reducing it anymore unless any major crisis occurs. Transportation Tomrida has many Interstate highways only around its borders. At least three or four Interstate highways only go deep into Tomrida, a similar case with Queanbeyan, with many routes, but only one Interstate. Tomrida did not have an Interstate highway until February 1970. Interstate 69 is an important highway for Tomrida. It connects Los Burkeles in Burkifornia, Carling in Plazmonzona, and other various cities in Fort Morty and Burxas. Cities in this route include Weinmania, Volkhov, Rosarno, Brescia, and Beaufort. There may be a possible extension to Interstate 69 to go pass Orlandia and Gustavia. Interstate 103 is another major highway connecting to Riversdale in Buregon, Fort Tims in Fort Morty, two cities in the east, and Algurujaskins in New Burxico in the south. Cities in Tomrida which are in this route include Arnsberg, Koronadal, Maribor and Marcenta. Other Interstates like Interstate 42, Interstate 91, and Interstate 16 are smaller highway which mainly surround the Tomridan borders. These highways do not go pass any major city or town in Tomrida, and the only areas that pass are very small towns or villages. These highways situate in these areas so there was an ease of traffic flow. Even though there are many U.S.J. Routes (built in the 30's and 40's), they are single lane highways which do slow the commuting time and process. The longest Route in Tomrida is U.S.J. Route which starts from Burlympia, Jarrington, past Weinmania, and then extends into Queanbeyan City, Queanbeyan. The route also extends into a tiny part of Burkslvania, finishing in Roachsburg. Tomrida and Queanbeyan are relatively small states with a large number of Interstates and U.S.J. Route highways. Many routes which appear in Queanbeyan always end in Queanbeyan City or Vosmasia, while routes in Tomrida are either in rural areas or go straight into the major cities. The Tomridan state government implemented a new system which gave availability of how the roads and highways are going to all Tomridans. This means road conditions, weather on particular roads, construction, closures, and this is always updated 10 minutes every day. Depending on the issue, announcement by the Tomridan state government in relation of particular roads will be announced, and would be best to avoid. The Weinmania National Airport is the biggest and busiest in the state. Volkhov State Airport is another important airport and is the second largest in the state, and the 192nd most busiest in the country. It contains flights that go to any major city out of Tomrida. The most recommended would be the Weinmania National Airport as it provides more opportunities to fly to other major Jarradian cities, as no other Tomridan airport goes to cities like Burke York City. Fort Morty International Airport in Fort Tims is often used by thousands of Tomridans, as it provides more opportunity to go elsewhere in the country, and it is more of a major airport than any other airport in Tomrida. Fort Tims is only 18 kilometres away from the Tomridan state border and it does not take a long time for Tomridans in cities like Weinmania and Volkhov to get there. Jarradia Interstates in Tomrida The following Interstates travel through and in the state borders of Tomrida: U.S.J. Routes through Tomrida The following U.S.J. Routes travel through and in the state borders of Tomrida: Education Education of Tomrida from pre-school to highschool is managed by the Tomrida Education State Department of Chief of Staff, and colleges and universities are managed by the state government. Private schools are managed by the state government as well. Tomrida is the only state in the United States of Jarrad to allow people to drop out, and for people to be home schooled without any certification of approval. Surprisingly, despite those two actions, Tomrida remains to have a high attendance and graduation record. Law and government State politics Executive branch: The executive branch consists of the six chiefs of the Tomridan state. Of the six chiefs, two of them include the governor of Tomrida and the lieutenant governor of Tomrida. Democrats are the dominant party in Tomrida as well. James Constantin and Henry Mcdonald were elected in the 2012 United States of Jarradia elections and will remain unless they do not get the majority vote in the upcoming 2016 Jarradian elections. Tomridan governors and lieutenant governors can only have two four year terms, a maximum of 8 years in government. Legislative branch:The Tomrida State Legislature consists of the Tomrida House of Representatives, as the lower house, and the Senate as the upper house. Members of the House of Representatives can serve a six-year term, and members of the Senate also serve a six-year term. The House of Representatives are dominated by the Democrats, and the Senate has a majority Republican membership. 38 of the 44 members of the Senate are Republican, and 122 of the 150 members of the House of Representatives are Democrat. Judicial branch: The Judicial branch of the state government is headed by the Tomrida Supreme Court. The court contains only three judges. The choice of putting a judge into such position in the Tomrida Supreme Court requires the selection of the Supreme Court lawyers and the governor her/himself. The state government intends on adding an extra two judges for the Tomrida Supreme Court. Known political events Tomrida is known for its past of oppressive state laws and restricted freedoms during the Communist Jarradia regime. Breaking laws in Tomrida in modern Jarradia have more consequences than most states. Fines have been known to be doubled than fines given out in different states, and the death penalty given to criminals is much more known. Laws and consequences like these are the reason why the crime rate in Tomrida is a lot lower than the national average. Prison sentences are also doubled than what they are usually are in other states as well. Despite the restrictive laws, Tomrida was known to be the first state to given women the right to vote in 1883. It was 40 years before a federal law was enacted during the Jarradian Rupublic in 1923 that women could vote in all states in the federal elections. 1933 was the very first time a state supreme court saw a woman majority in position, which was the Tomrida Supreme Court. Tomrida was one of the five states which was not won by Benjamin Jones during the early elections of 1933. Tomridans of the state voted mostly for Karl Helmsberg in the 1933 elections. However, many Tomridans did support Benjamin Jones, even though the state was not won by Jones. After World War II at the 1946 elections, Tomrida was not won by George Dimitrov, and was won by Democrat party leader Frank Sinetra. In the 2000 elections as well, Tomrida was won by Andrew Johns, other than Tomrida-born Henry Molina. Molina grew up in Weinmania during the 1970's and was apart of the Communist Party of T-Team (C.P.T.T). Because the Jarradian Orthodox does not deny evolution, and is described as more of a personal choice of what you believe in, without denying evolution, it was the state which mainly supported abortion and restricted same-sex marriage, at which it still does to this day. Marriage was lifted from the minimal age of 14 to the age of 18, and was a state which attempted to break the enactment of legalising marijuana in the state, even though it was done by the federal government, meaning federal law must apply to all Jarradian soil. Tomrida was hit with a crisis between 1994-2001. State debt was at an all time high and since the collapse of communism, the total Tomridan GDP declined greatly. Tomrida by 1998 was the poorest state with an income of only $12,659 per capita, compared to its $48,965 in 1989. However, thanks to major improvements of life standards in general and government effort to stable the country which was achieved in 2005, Tomrida quickly recovered. However, in consequence the tax rate remained high until recently. In 2012, James Constantin was elected as governor of Tomrida with a 58% vote. Henry Mcdonald was also voted in as lieutenant governor the same year. Constantin is a Jarradian Orthodox who has always been interested in astronomy and other subjects of science. Tomrida was the first state with a major science agency and promotes the Jarradian Space Administration greatly. Constantin plans in late 2014 for more space programs to be planned, and support a higher federal budget for the Jarradian Space Administration. Federal politics The states current delegation incumbents to the National Congress of the United States of Jarradia are Democrat senators Jarosław Kristjan, and senator Nikandros Stamen. Democrats of the House of Representatives include Michael Alexander and Lydia Jaxon. Republican senators include Mike Hubertus. Tomrida has been a democrat state for most of its time, excluding the Jones, Dimitrov, and Smoker regimes. The 1992 elections on the same day the communist regime collapsed saw the Democratic Party prevail over the now emerged Republican Party. Tomrida remained strong with the 1996 elections with the resignation of Anthony Davis right before the 1996 elections. The democratic party prevailed once again in the 1996 elections, but was extremely surprising when Tomrida was won by republican Andrew Johns. The last republican won by Tomrida was in the 1920's. Only two republicans in history have been won by Tomrida, and one includes current president Andrew Johns. Only two counties in Tomrida at the 2000 elections were won by the Democrats. Greater Weinmania was won by Andrew Johns at the 2000 elections, 2004 elections, and 2012 elections. Tomrida has been turning the tides of the dominant Democrat stage, as it was won in 2000, 2004, and 2012. Tomrida was won by the Democrats at 53.5% of the total vote at the 2008 elections, even though the whole country was overwhelmingly won by Andrew Johns. Tomrida is home of King Franz Joseph I and later King Franz Joseph II. Before moving to the main palace in Jarrington, D.C., they throne'd in the Vorpommen palace. Andrew Johns had reported that Tomrida was the state that he met his future wife. State law Tomrida has smoking bans that has been applied to the state in 2006. It has been applied to not smoke in public areas at all times. Outdoor eating and drinking areas in the entire state are now been added to the list where you cannot smoke. However, if in some cases, a designated smoking area will be nearby, but not near the eating and drinking areas. Smoking in office buildings, clubs, businesses, and federal buildings are prohibited. Residential homes and apartments is where Jarradians can freely smoke in or at. Smoking in the car with a child inside is against the law. Outdoor playground areas have been applied to the list on 17 July, 2013. a $4,000 dollar is issued if any of these laws are broken. Tomrida plans to issue a complete ban of cigarettes by someone born from 2000 to present day. Culture Music The Tomridan metal band Genocide Tool was formed in Weinmania. This is the main hometown of many other famous metal bands in Jarradia. Known singers from Tomrida include Rodge Achilles, Lawrence Riley, Marvin Benes, Conway Kóbor, Dominic Denzil, Virgil Raymond, Immanuel Chase, Lovel Carey, Severin Clayton, Elsa Cale, Isolde Johanna, Willie Brinkerhoff, and Rickey Tiphanie. Literature The state has been known for its excellence in literature. The most famous individual was John Hellsworth who was the main character in the novel The True Blood Individual. Tomrida was the setting of a fictional nuclear warfare novel, Warhead, primarily set in Beaufort, a major area for military installations and building. It describes the events of a different Cold War scenario which first took place in Tomrida, and tensions between the US and the USSR immediately broke, which resulted in nuclear warfare. Another war novel, Insanity, like Warhead, only describes the aftermath of a nuclear war. The main characters remaining were experiencing a nuclear winter. Insanity was described as one of the most accurate portrayals of a nuclear fallout and remains as one of the most well known novels in Jarradia. Beaufort, as mentioned before, is known to have many novels set in its location for obvious reasons. Film Films based in Tomrida and after novels are well known for their single subject on war and nuclear warfare/attacks. The True Blood Individual became a film in 1987 and has been deemed as one of the greatest films of all time. The box office of the film earned $873,694,056 (653,954,232 Jarradian Dollars), and has been universally accepted as what a great film is about. Warhead became a film in 1991, 22 years after the release of the novel. It did not achieve as much as success as other films in its year, but it got many positive reviews shortly after the release of the movie. The 2009 film Red Terror over Jarradia was another movie based on the cold war era, portraying the oppression suffered and inflicted by the Jarradian government. Insanity became a film in 1984 with the events of a nuclear winter. The setting first takes place in Weinmania, Tomrida. The setting of Steel took place in Beaufort. It was about a fictional civil war dividing Jarradia, being compared to the events of the North Jarradian Confederation in 1848. The film Beaufort took place in the city of Beaufort, as the film was named after the city. It was however a horror film which was based on real events of the mass murdering's in Beaufort in the 1920s. Red Pride was primarily based in Tomrida. Call in Arrow was a military film released in 2012. It was primarily based in multiple cities in Tomrida. The film was about a mass invasion by Russian forces after the two governments of Jarradia and Russia were having large tensions together. Jarradian forces manage to repel most attacks, but Tomrida was devastated, and was said that half of the population was wiped out. Television The main character in the television show L.E.G.O. resided in Brescia, Tomrida. There have been multiple references and visits to the town in its long duration of 1997-2012. 2001 television series known as Exploration was based in Cosmopolis, Tomrida. The television series of War of Time is based in Tomrida. The television show has been primarily based in Weinmania, Volkhov, Beaufort, and Leesburg. The series has been going on since early 1994, making it one of the longest running television shows in Jarradia. The longest so far lasted from 1991 to 2012. Sports Notable teams Weinmania Sports, based in Weinmania, is one of the oldest sports teams in Tomrida. The team is known to have one of the highest victories in soccer history in the country. In 2014, Weinmania is nearly at the top of the best teams in the country, and one of the richest teams as well. Sports in Tomrida has been a notable thing. Compared to the nation, Tomridans tend to be more outgoing and sporty, and have a higher capita of people being in Tomridan teams. Tomrida has many known professional soccer teams, who have participated in world championships against other professional teams. Tomridan sport teams tend to be extremely competitive with teams in their neighbours states, more particular in Plazmonzona and Fort Morty. Those two states have a similar trait of what Tomrida has when it comes to participation in sports, and the capita of people being in sports teams. Weinmania is known for its Jarradian Auto Car Racing in the city. Tomrida was the first state to promote car racing, and since then it has been country wide, and internationally watched by millions of viewers. It's also known for being extremely competitive. History The history of sport in Tomrida can go all the way back to its early settlements. Traditional European sports were mainly played in the early years of Tomrida being actually colonised by the Jarradian government and prior independence. Tomrida during the USJ Empire was one of the main centres for sports. It was the host of the 1940 Olympic Games in Weinmania, despite the fact World War II was commencing. Forgetting the war, all countries even against each other sent athletes to Weinmania to participate. Jarradia won the 1940 Olympic Games. Sporting schools The Tomridan State Athlete School Program has opened many schools for people who graduated college or so to enroll to. The main headquarters is based in Volkhov. Professional schools Professional sporting schools have been established in Tomrida since the 1870's. The first and most notable is the Leesburg City University, winning several titles and has been known as one of the most successful universities in terms of sport competitions in the country. Leesburg has one two more titles since 2010, and is along the way of winning several more by 2015. The school has a total victory count of 875, one of the highest in the country, and the highest in the state. Brescia University won several soccer championships in the country in the 1990s period. The Beaufort Institute of Sport has won several championships in Ice Hockey, Basketball, and Football with their teams. Highschools The Tomridan State Highschool of Sport sponsors athletic and non-athletic competitions in its curriculum. It is one of the main funders for the sporting industry in Tomrdia, and is located in Beaufort. Category:United States of Jarrad Category:USJ State